


Welcome Home

by TheReviewess



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Angie helped Peggy with her homelessness, Peggy was eternally grateful. Now Peggy has a chance to help her out and she will do more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this little thing after the season finale! I hope it's cute enough for you!

True to her word, Peggy left the SSR as soon as she had picked up her paycheck. However that took a little longer than it should have. Thompson had to give it to her, but seeing as the man was too busy with the Senator, she was forced to wait. Instead Peggy endured the quiet congratulations from all of her fellow- no, former co-workers. While she appreciated their gratitude, she no longer needed to go out of her way to get it. Her experience with Leviathan was was enough to tell her that she, Peggy Carter, was worth something. She didn't need the men to tell her that and she didn't have to prove it to them either.

The door opened from inside Thompson's office and the new Chief stuck his head out. "Hey Carter, a word please?"

Peggy looked over at a still slightly enraged Sousa. Their eyes met but the man gestured for her to walk in. When she passed by the crippled agent he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"I'll punch him later for you." He declared quietly.

"There is no need for that, Agent Sousa. I can take care of myself." Peggy replied kindly.

"I know. I just want to punch him." Sousa replied with a small grin. "I'll blame the Stark gas."  
They shared a quiet chuckle before Peggy disappeared into Thompson's office.

"Now you see gentlemen, I cannot accept your praises or awards because I didn't do anything in this operation." Thompson said to the small group, closing the door behind them. The entirety of the office surrounded the tiny office (while trying to look as inconspicuous as possible) and did their best to listen in on the conversation.

"This is Agent Margaret Carter, or Peggy as we call her. She conducted the entire investigation and operation almost entirely on her own. In reality, you and I owe our lives to Agent Carter here and she is the real hero."

Naturally, none of the men believed Thompson, discrediting Peggy because of her sex, but Thompson held firm to his statement. He went so far as to tell them that he would refuse to meet with Truman if they did not give Peggy the rightful recognition that she deserved. It was endearing to Peggy. The men, who had simply thought of her as a little secretary now were suddenly protecting her like little guard dogs or big brothers. 

"She is a woman!" The Senator shouted in what seemed to be outrage. His fellow men seemed to be think along the same lines of the senator.

"A woman who knocked me out with one punch. Took down five of our best agents in a matter of seconds, saved my life in Russia and everyone's lives here. Peggy has the respect of the Howling Commandos, who look to her as their leader. Even Captain Rogers followed her orders and I wager she could knock you all out in two minutes." Thompson replied passionately. Cheers from the rest of his agent sounded as they too backed up their Carter.

"Two minutes, you underestimate me, Agent Thompson." Peggy finally said, incredibly amused by the sudden display of protectiveness.

"Forgive me, Chief. What would be the better estimate?" Thompson asked her.

"Oh, Chief? That's a new one."

"Is this woman really going to replace Chief Dooley?" The senator asked, still confused and with his pride a bit wounded. "I will not stand for it!"

“Well by all means, please have a seat.” Peggy told him earnestly. A glare was quickly shot her way, but Peggy brushed it off. She secretly enjoyed this sort of thing.

"I was thinking a Joint Chief role actually. Peggy and I together. I, just as the figurehead and Peg here as the real chief calling all the shots." Thompson replied casually as if this had been decided a while ago. "I'd venture as far to say that she would be the best to replace the Head of the Secret Service. Heck, Peggy Carter for Secretary of Defense."

"I'm not entirely sure that is legal." Peggy quipped. She was far too amused by this conversation. "But to answer your question, a minute would suffice to take them down. Provided you stay out of the way."

"I wouldn't dream of getting in your way again." He touched his face where he was sporting a nice bruise on his cheek. 

By the end of their conversation, Peggy and Thompson had succeeded in infuriating the visiting Senator but also assuring that Peggy got a Congressional Medal (along with Sousa and Thompson). Peggy had taken her job back and been subsequently promoted to Chief with Thompson as her second in command.

"I can't believe we are giving a woman a Congressional Medal of Honor." The Senator hissed out as he left.

"Should I wear my uniform from the SSR or my British Special Air Service uniform at the ceremony?" The infuriated yell from the hall was enough to bring joy to Peggy's face. "I suppose I'll wear the SSR uniform from the war. Wouldn't want to intimidate everyone with all my ribbons." Nervous laughs sounded from Sousa and Thompson. They had read her file and heard of her deeds (though neither believed it at the time). The SSR uniform would be the smartest.

Once the visitors left headquarters, Thompson explained the new chain of command to the agents with Peggy as the new Chief. After being in Russia, he realized that Peggy was far more suited to leading the SSR than he was.

"Well my first order as Chief is for Agent Thompson to take over for today. I have to go move into my new place." She then turned to Thompson, "Also I would like my pay check." They agents laughed, but Thompson handed it over. “I need a small team of agents to help me move. Not a glamorous job, I assure you, but it gets you up and moving.” An overwhelming amount of hands shot up, but Peggy took only three.

With her team ready, Peggy went outside. Jarvis was waiting in the car out on the street to take Peggy while Peggy’s team of agent movers took a cab behind them. The two had heard from a reliable source (meaning one of the girls that Peggy had lived with) that Angie had been found assisting Peggy and was getting kicked out of The Griffith that day. Supposedly harboring a fugitive that was charged with treason and had been known as Public Enemy Number Two (For a matter of hours) was grounds enough to get kicked out. 

Howard had already offered one of his many properties to Peggy (now that she was homeless) and Peggy brought up the idea of sharing it with Angie. Howard had no complaints, after all he had the space. Any friend of Peggy's was a friend to him. He knew that the waitress brought more joy to the agent’s face than he had seen in a while. Since ANgie had been the one to help her find a place to live after Colleen, Peggy vowed to help Angie. So that was why Peggy Carter strutted into the Lobby of The Griffith Hotel with purpose with one butler and three agents flanking her.

Ms. Fry was naturally horrified to see Peggy in the flesh. She sat at the front desk in shock as the English woman drew nearer. Her readers hung off her nose and fury was written all over her face. The woman crossed her arms angrily.

"You are not welcome here!" Miriam Fry hissed out. Her nostrils flared and she dared Peggy to come closer. 

Peggy walked up to the front desk and leaned over it casually. She flashed her SSR Badge, effectively silencing the infuriating woman. "Chief Carter, I assume you know who I'm with." Peggy introduced herself with a falsely kind smile. She felt a bit of satisfaction when Ms. Fry flinched at her title. "I am here to inquire if Angie Martinelli still a resident here?"

"She is no longer welcome at this establishment after assisting a felon like you.” The accusation was brushed off by Peggy, but the three agents around her visibly tensed. “Miss Martinelli is packing her things as we speak." The woman hissed out. Just as she finished her statement, Angie had appeared followed by two other girls holding boxes.

"Oh wonderful."Peggy replied, now pocketing her badge. “Boys would you please load Miss Martinelli’s boxes in the car?”

“Of course Chief!” The three men chimed. They raced over to relieve the women of their boxes and quickly went to loading the car.

Peggy smiled at her agent’s enthusiasm and then turned to Mr. Jarvis. “And Mr. Jarvis, would you mind helping Miss Martinelli to collect her things.”

"Of course, Chief Carter." Mr. Jarvis answered with a smile. He quickly followed Angie up the steps toward her old room where a few boxes sat.

"Miss Carter! You know my rules! No men above-"

"Chief Carter, if you please." Peggy interrupted, "and I am well aware of your rules, Ms. Fry. I'm just breaking them anyway." The look of pure fury cause Peggy to swell with pride. The woman had gotten under Peggy’s skin for far too long. Now was payback.

Miriam was not very pleased. Though not many people would be pleased to see two foreigners who had been charged of treason and the biggest supporters of former Public Enemy Number One in the lobby of their establishment. Apparently the fact that they saved all of New York was simply irrelevant (also the fact that the charges of Treason had been dropped were also irrelevant).

The two women glared at each other until Angie had appeared again. Peggy broke the glaring contests and walked over to her friend.

“Damn English, I am so glad to see you.” Angie whispered. She placed her box on the floor and then engulfed the chief in a hug. “I thought you were gonna die or go to jail.” Angie told her quietly.

Peggy gently wrapped her arms around Angie. The Chief gently placed a kiss to her cheek and held Angie happily. “I told you that I would tell you everything someday.” For the first time in a while, Peggy felt content and oddly safe in the other woman’s arms.

Angie laughed and finally loosened her grip on the agent. “Wow you really know how to treat a lady, Carter.” She didn’t pull away. Much like Peggy, Angie was relishing the feeling of safety and contentment.

“After being surrounded by men who don’t know how to properly treat a woman, I guess I learned.” Peggy replied with a smile. “But I’m here on a mission, Angie, and I need your help.”

“Aye aye Captain!” Angie replied. The words hurt Peggy slightly but she also found it endearing. “What can I do, Peg?”

“Well you see, I am in dire need of a roommate.” Peggy started off with a sly grin. “You see, I’ve found a new place, but it’s just not complete. I think it needs a touch of Angie Martinelli. You know, to brighten the place up.”

“I dunno English. I hear they have some pretty nice boxes under the bridges.” Angie replied with a smirk.

“What if I make it worth your while?”

“Do you promise?”

“Absolutely.”

.  
.  
.

Angie’s face was absolutely precious. Peggy couldn’t suppress the smile on her face as Angie marveled at the mansion that Howard had practically given them. The team of Agents helped the women put their boxes in their respective bedrooms (right next to each other, complete with a shared bathroom between them). They bid the group goodbye when they left before leaving to enjoy the rest of the day.

The first thing Angie had done was call her mother. The matriarch of the Martinelli family picked up the phone after two rings.

“Hello?” The woman asked with a thick Italian accent.

“Ma! Ma! I have to tell you!”

“Oh Angela please tell me you didn’t get kicked out of your home.” The woman replied nervously.

“No!” Angie said into the phone quickly and loudly. “Well yes. But don’t worry ma! I got a new place! It’s amazing! It’s free and it’s HUGE! Mom I have my own house! I have a house and I can live here for free! I even have a butler! Oh and it’s beautiful mom, you have to come over! Yes! Come over on Sunday! We can have Sunday dinner!”

“Angela! Angela! Slow down!” The woman shouted into the phone. “What are you saying? You were kicked out of The Griffith but you have a house?”

“Yes!” Angie said excitedly. “It’s HUGE!” 

“Angela Francesca Martinelli! When did you get married! Are you pregnant! Who is the man you are with? How could you!?” Her mother shouted over the phone. It was so loud that Angie had to extend her arm all the way out.

At this point, Peggy had found Angie at the phone. She raised an eyebrow to the aspiring actress. Angie just responded with a small giggle. “Ma! Ma!” Angie shouted trying to calm the woman.

“I hope she doesn’t get a heart attack.” Peggy finally said, now behind Angie. Her arms wrapped loosely around Angie’s waist and the woman placed her head gently on Angie’s back.

“Who is that, Angela!? Is that your husband?” The woman shouted.

Angie pulled the phone back to her face. “No mom. Don’t worry. I’m not pregnant. I’m not married either. There is no man!” The young woman said, trying to placate her worried mother. “There is nothing… I just have one helluva guardian angel watching over me.”

“So I’m an angel now?” Peggy asked, her question slightly muffled. “Angel Peggy Carter. I think I prefer Chief actually.”

“Shaddup English, you talk too much.” Angie replied playfully. She then turned her attention back to the phone just as Angie’s mom started yelling at her.

“Who is in the background Angela!” The woman barked out.

“It’s my roommate ma. Her name is Peggy. She’s a friend and she and I are living in a nice house.”

“It’s called a mansion, dear.” Peggy piped up.

“Oh sorry ma, it’s a mansion.” Angie laughed out. 

On the other line, her mother was shocked. Her daughter was living in a mansion. In the mansion with her roommate. She didn’t recover until Angie spoke again.

“Hey Peg, you feelin’ ok? When did you last sleep?” Her mother heard over the phone. “You’re practically falling asleep on me.”

“I’m fine.” A muffled English voice replied. “When you finish, will you ask Mr. Jarvis to prepare a car for me. I have to go out and get something.” Mrs. Martinelli could tell the woman with her daughter was tired.

“Don’t work too hard Peggy!” Angie called out as high heels could be heard walking away. She sounded completely smitten with the woman. While Mrs. Martinelli wasn’t shocked, having secretly known her child’s romantic tendencies, she would definitely like to meet her. Perhaps she would go over soon.

“Angela!” The woman called. 

“Yeah ma?” Angie asked into the phone.

“Give me your new address. I would like to come over tomorrow and see your new house.”

Eagerly Angie recited the address that Peggy had told her earlier. “I’ll see you tomorrow ma! You’re gonna love Peggy! She’s so sweet and kind and strong and she’s beautiful! You’re gonna love her ma!”

“Alright Angela. I’ll be there tomorrow morning.” The woman said into the receiver. “Now I have to go start dinner for your Papa. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

They hung up and instantly Mrs. Martinelli goes to look for a map to find her child’s new home. After searching for a moment, the Martinelli Matriarch realizes that her daughter was living in a mansion… on Long Island. Going to visit would be an interesting time.

.  
.  
.

By the time Peggy had returned, Angie was off exploring. She had sent their butler (Mr. Samuelson) home for the day. His home was a small cottage on the edge of Mr. Stark’s property. He would be back in the morning anyway.

“Who needs to be close to the theatre district when I can have my own theatre in house!” Angie exclaimed as she raced through the halls. “This is amazing Peggy!” Angie had raced through the mansion, exploring every nook and cranny. The finery was not lost on her. The chairs, sofas and the decorations were all probably worth more than one months rent for her family’s apartment.

The Chief sat in a drawing room. Her legs were curled up under her body and she was reading Pride and Prejudice. When Angie burst into the room, Peggy looked up from her book, her gaze locked with Angie’s happy one.

Angie raced over and plopped down on the spot next to her. Still overly excited, Angie ended up half laying on Peggy. Her head fell into Peggy’s lap and she happily curled up against the woman.

“You were right Peg, this is definitely worth my while.” Angie mumbled out happily. “Thanks for saving me Peggy. I didn’t want to go back to my family.”

“You saved me first with The Griffith.” Peggy replied. She brushed a stray hair out of Angie’s face as she spoke. “But now you won’t have to work at the Automat and you can focus completely on acting.”

“I don’t want to do that, Peg. Where will you get away from the office and find someone to rant to?” Angie asked her. She nuzzled her cheek against Peggy’s hand. The Agent, much to Angie’s surprise, didn’t pull away. Instead she brushed her thumb gently over Angie’s cheek.

“I could make do.” The woman assured her. “I don’t want you to work somewhere where you aren’t treated respectfully. You deserve so much better, Angie. Only the best for you.” Peggy placed her book of to the side and then focused completely on Angie.

Angie smiled at her. She then sat up and wrapped Peggy in a hug. Their cheeks pressed together and the women just enjoyed the closeness.

“You’re the sweetest, English. What did I do to deserve you?” Angie asked, pulling away only slightly. They pressed their foreheads together. Noses brushed and smiles widened. 

“You dealt with me at my low points and still stayed.” Peggy explained, “I think I’m the one who should be wondering what I did to deserve you.” She brought her hand up to brush against Angie’s cheek. The soft skin offered her some comfort that Peggy didn’t understand, but she liked it.

“You saved the world, Peg. I think you deserve more than this.” Angie told her sweetly.

“The what do I deserve?” Peggy asked her, genuinely curious.

“How ‘bout I show you English?” The cocky grin on Angie’s face brought a blush to Peggy’s cheeks. 

“Do as you will, Miss Martinelli.” The Englishwoman replied in a husky tone.

Peggy’s low husky voice was enough to drive Angie absolutely wild. Not needing any more prompting, Angie closed her eyes and then gently kissed Peggy Carter. There were no fireworks much like the kisses in storybooks said. It was just peaceful. Simple, peaceful and perfect was how Peggy would describe the tender kiss.

When they broke away, Peggy and Angie both were flushed. “You know Angie, I don’t think I got that. I think you need to show me again.”

“Well who am I to deny the savior of New York?” Angie asked. They two laughed and then went back to kissing. Instead of a tender kiss like the first one, this kiss was firey. Peggy could feel her whole body heating up. Instinctively Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie’s waist. The actress responded by throwing her arms over Peggy’s shoulder and pressing her body into the English woman.

Eventually, Peggy lifted Angie and pulled her so now the woman was straddling her lap. Hands slipped down until her hands were grabbing firmly at Angie’s finely formed arse. The Italian groaned pleasurably in response to Peggy’s touch so she kept going, lightly squeezing it in her hands. Angie’s tangled her fingers into Peggy’s dark curls. Her nails scratched lightly against Peggy’s scalp, earning a moan from Peggy.

Eventually they forced themselves away from each other. Their foreheads pressed together again. Their eyes were dilated, almost completely. Cheeks were flushed, lipstick was smeared and their breath came out heavy. 

“Did you get it this time, English?” Angie asked, completely out of breath.

“I- I believe so.” Peggy replied, trying to catch her breath. “Though I do have a response, should you like to hear it.”

“I’m all lips, Peg.” Angie smiled and placed a quick peck to her lips.

Peggy placed a gentle kiss to the corner of Angie’s lips. Then she trailed a line of kisses to Angie”s ear before whispering, “I love you.”

Angie smiled and turned so she could capture Peggy’s lips with her own. When she parted, the Italian woman replied, “I love you too, English.”

Peggy giggled and kissed Angie again and again and again. Eventually they stopped their kisses and Peggy spoke. “Care to go out for dinner tonight? I can make Howard get us a reservation at some place nice.”

“He gave us a house and you want him to get us dinner?” Angie asked.

“Just a reservation,” Peggy replied with a smile. “I was not kidding when I said you deserve the best.” She kissed the woman’s cheek. “But if you want, I have some rhubarb pie in the fridge and a bottle of schnapps. We can see which one makes us sick first?”

Angie laughed as her own comment was used against her now. How different the times had been then. Though she had a sneaky suspicion it would have ended very differently than this night would. A lot more Miriam Fry barging into the room and less kisses than Angie wanted.

“We can be fancy another night, I want to steal you away for the rest of tonight. Just us. We can get dinner tomorrow.” Angie finally decided. She placed a quick kiss to the tip of Peggy’s nose. “Besides, I think you have a story to tell me. Then we can get drunk and eat pie.”

“Sounds perfect.”

And their night was perfect. 

.  
.  
.

The next morning they woke with a shock. Angie actually woke Peggy up. She had suddenly remembered her mother coming that morning. The Martinelli woman wouldn’t be too pleased if the women weren’t dressed.

Presently Peggy was knocked out, covered only in love bites given by Angie herself. She was completely in the nude, barely covered by the bedsheets. It was the best sight to wake up for. Peggy’s hair was splayed out over the pillow, surrounding her head like a halo. The sheet only covered Peggy’s hips. One leg was left exposed while the other hid under it.

Angie was also completely nude, but her whole body was pressed against Peggy, spooning the woman. The sheets covered her entire lower body. Angie gave Peggy a gentle squeeze in an attempt to try and wake her. “Peggy. Peg we need to wake up.”

“No…” Peggy moaned out. She was exhausted not only from last night’s events but also from the lack of sleep.

“No, Peg we have to get up. My Mom’s coming over.” Just as Angie said that, a loud knock rang through the house followed by a yell.

“ANGELA FRANCESCA!” The woman hollered.

Instantly Peggy and Angie jumped out of the bed to get their robes. Peggy had managed to put on some underwear and her nylons and her bra. Angie had her underwear and bra before they were forced to leave the room before Angie’s mother jumped to too many conclusions.

“What do we do?” Angie hissed out as they snuck through the halls. Peggy using her secret agent skills to navigate them carefully through the hallway.

“Kitchen. We can say we were having a nice meal and we lost track of time.” Peggy whispered after peering around a corner. Signaling that it was safe, they raced off down the hall. They ran into trouble when they hit the foyer. The two looked over at each other before Peggy finally made the call to go.

The two adjusted their robes as best as possible to hide their marks. It was considerably difficult for Peggy considering Angie left many on her neck and no matter what she did, they would still be exposed. Still, Peggy had her own pack up plans. The two girls made it halfway across the massive foyer before a voice sounded.

“Well you two had a good night, didn’t you?”

Almost instantly, Peggy ripped open a drawer, pulled out a pistol and turned to face their intruder. The weapon was cocked, loaded and aimed right at Angie’s mother. In the process, Peggy’s robe had become partially undone and the right shoulder her started to slide off, revealing the gunshot scars.

“Uh Peg…” Angie called from behind the agent. ”Meet my ma.”

“Oh…” It was going to be an interesting morning.


	2. Meet the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peggy meets the family.

Peggy Carter was not a worrier. Typically she wasn't. She was a cautious person but she didn't often worry. However when Peggy couldn't actually find Angie in their house, Peggy was terrified. Her first thought was that Angie had been captured and potentially killed by Dottie Underwood. While Howard had the best security system in the world, that was Peggy's first worry.

"Angie?" Peggy called out.

She was standing in their shared room and picking out dresses for Sunday with Angie's family. After pulling a gun accidentally on Angie's mum, Peggy had to dress to impress. Now Peggy had cocktail dresses, fancy club dresses and anything for incredibly formal events. What she didn't have was a Church dress anymore. During the war she had no need for such dresses, she had a uniform. Captain Carter and then later Agent Carter, wore her uniform everywhere.

Unfortunately her clothes would do nothing to impress the woman she accidentally pointed a gun at with intention to kill. The strangest part of the whole thing is that the woman didn't seemed bothered that a gun was pointed at her. It was like it happened before. No matter, Peggy still felt bad and wanted to make a better second impression. Hence all the dresses scattered over their bed.

"Angie? Where are you?" Normally Angie would have responded to Peggy. The fact that there was no response made her nervous. Angie didn't go into the Automat today and she didn't have any auditions either. Even if she did, it was night time and Peggy had insisted that Angie have an escort if she wander the city at night. If that happened, Peggy would have been called and notified. So Angie should be home... But she wasn't saying anything.

Narrowing her eyes, Peggy carefully stalked out of their bedroom. She pulled a gun from her night table before she slowly wandered down the halls.

About twenty minutes later, Peggy was frantically racing around the house. She had clearly underestimated how large the mansion was. “Angie darling!” Peggy called out slightly nervous. Angie wasn’t in one of the bedrooms or the kitchen (where she typically was). Even the wine cellar was empty. It wasn’t until Peggy slammed the door open to the library did she finally see her Italian.

The doors made a loud resounding sound when they hit the walls. The sound caused Angie to jump from her spot on a sofa and throw her book toward Peggy. With reflexes befitting a secret agent, Peggy caught the book in hand before looking at Angie.

“You threw a book at me!” Peggy half shouted. It wasn’t in anger though. It was more like surprise, and a bit impressive. Angie clearly had good aim. From where, she wasn’t sure.

“I thought you were gonna kill me or something!” Angie defended quickly. After saying that, Peggy hid her gun behind her back. “But I was enjoying that book, can I have it back?”

Peggy waltzed forward and handed back the book. “What are you reading?” She asked, her problems being put on the backburner.

“ ‘s called The Bachelor Girl. She learns that her fiancé is cheating on her and ditches him to live her life.” Angie explained, taking the book back. She marked her page with a bookmark before turning her entire attention to Peggy. It was then she noticed how frazzled Peggy looked. “What’s wrong, English?” Peggy was wearing her robe with just her black slip and nylons. Her hair was all over the place, like she had tried to rip her hair out of her own head.

“I just… I just couldn’t find you.” Peggy mumbled out pathetically. “I was nervous that Dottie or something got to you and… I panicked.”

Angie couldn’t resist giggling at Peggy’s face. She looked like a kicked puppy and it was one of the most adorable sights in the world. Her red painted lips formed the biggest pout Angie ever saw. If her bottom lip jutted out even farther, a bird could probably land on it. “Awe English, I’m sorry I worried.”

“It’s fine… I also just needed your help.” Peggy explained quietly. “I didn’t know what I should wear to Sunday Mass with your family.” Typical Peggy, she was so scared of making a good impression on her family that she would be preparing for it the day before. “Should we bring something to dinner? How should I look? Should I apologize to your mum and-”

Peggy’s nervous ramblings were silenced by a firm kiss to her kips, courtesy of Angie herself. The English woman kissed back eagerly, letting her nerves fade away. When the kiss broke, Peggy looked down at Angie and smiled. 

“Please help me?”

“I’ll do more than that darling.”

And they did.

.  
.  
.

The next morning they awoke early at Peggy's insistence. She had set her alarm early before the two women enjoyed their evening activities. The incessant ringing in their ears suddenly brought them back to reality and brought back Peggy's full blown panic.

She had faced multiple terrorists, infiltrated various HYDRA bases and was the Chief of the SSR in New York but facing her lover’s parents absolutely terrified her. While Peggy made the mental note not to take it out, she did bring her gun with her. Just because she had to make a good impression doesn't mean she wouldn't take it. Peggy valued her safety and her girlfriend’s. 

She and Angie dressed in their finest Church clothes and left the house just as the sun was coming up. Being far from everything made travel time longer, but the free rent was very nice. Especially for Angie. 

Peggy wore a lovely blue dress with black heels. Over it was a blue coat and the outfit was complete with her favorite red fedora (and trademark red lipstick). Angie had a more pastel blue dress with white heels. Her coat was white and lined with fur on the collar (courtesy of Howard). The two looked like fine young women. Not too rich but well off enough.

During the whole train ride, Peggy was fiddling with her gloves nervously. Her eyes scanned the streets, watching for suspicious movement. It wasn't until they reached Brooklyn did Peggy spot something. They were being followed. Peggy gripped Angie's arm tightly, as if to warn her something would happen. Almost instantly the Italian turned around to see three men following them with their heads down.

"Frankie!" Angie hollered out angrily, "you got no right followin' us like that! You'll look suspicious!"

The group of men looked up and smiled at the women. Angie seemed familiar with them, but Peggy kept her guard up. She gripped her clutch a little tighter, making sure she could still feel the comfort of her gun in there.

The men raced up to the women, all wearing cheerful smiles on their face. They didn’t look suspicious but Peggy learned early that looks were deceiving. Unfortunately, Peggy was out of her element, so Angie would have to be calling most of the shots here. 

“You’re ma told us you were comin’ down, Angie.” One of the men said. He stood in the middle of the trio. “So the boss sent us out to make sure no one tried to hurt ya! The Luciano’s keep tryin’ things with us and we didn’t want them to get the drop on ya.”

“They wouldn’t dare!” Angie replied, almost appalled. “It’s Sunday!”

“Hasn’t stopped them yet. After Lucky Luciano helped the feds in the war, they think they can walk all over everyone!” The man griped. “But we’ll protect you ladies, Ang. But before we go on, who’s the lovely lady with you.”

Angie gasped, “Where are my manners!” She brought her hands to her lips like she had done something so awful.

“Probably back home in bed where the rest of your mind is,” Peggy told her playfully before the woman could speak. Her attention shifted quickly to the three handsome men. “Peggy Carter, Angie’s roommate.”

“This is the one who saved me from coming back here!” Angie said quickly. “Ma came over the other day and met her.”

Peggy found herself blushing at the memory of Mrs. Martinelli sitting happily on one of their sofas, hidden by decorations and waiting for the girls to come out. It was even more awkward when she complimented Peggy on her legs and figure. Peggy wasn’t sure what was more embarrassing, the Martinelli Matriarch complimenting her nearly naked figure, or Angie agreeing in front of her mother and the two having a conversation about it.

“Oh Aunt Maria told us about you, Miss Carter, but her words did little justice to your beauty.”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “Does that work with all the ladies?”

“Frankie!” Angie shouted at him, “Peg here is in a very serious relationship!” The small group looked over at Angie curiously. Peggy included. “To her work.”

The English woman couldn’t help but laugh at her lame finish. It was true, Peggy was practically married to her work, but also in a relationship with the slender woman beside her.

“But anyway, Peg. These guy are my cousins! You got Frederico or Frankie here, Larenzo and Romelo Mangano, my cousins on my ma’s side. Boys, this is Peg, she works down at the phone company. Now we better keep movin’ or Ma is gonna have our heads!”

No one denied that. Not wanting to make a terrible impression twice, Peggy walked quickly to Church. The boys led the way and Peggy soon found herself walking with Frankie. Angie hung back with the other two, telling them all about their new home.

“That was a damn nice thing you did for our little Angie.” Frankie told Peggy as they walked the streets.

“She helped me first. I was returning the favor.” Peggy said in response. “She’s the first true friend I’ve had in years. I would do anything for her.”

“That’s our Angie. Always helpin’ anyone.” Frankie said with a smile. “She’s got such a bleedin’ heart.”

“She’s a tender soul. It reminds me of an old friend...” Peggy agreed as she thought of Steve for a moment, “But she still has her own fire to her.”

“She’s bitten your head off too?”

“No, nothing like that. Just a misunderstanding coupled with an already bad mood. It was a rough day for the both of us.” Peggy explained quickly. “It didn’t even last twenty four hours.”

The man let out a low whistle. “Then you’re lucky Angie can hold a grudge for weeks if she wants too.” Frankie replied, impressed at the length of their short spat. “How’d you manage making up so quick? Use your English charm?”

“Told her my co worker died in the middle of the office from heart attack.” Peggy answered honestly. “Though perhaps my English charm may have helped, I find honesty to be the best way to handle these situations.”

Frankie seemed to accept her answer and they fell silent for a moment. When he did speak again, it was a strange question. “What if you can’t be honest to a person about something?”

Peggy looked over, confused. The man focused on the path ahead of them, but his face seemed conflicted. “I do what I can. I may not divulge all the details, but I at least let a person know that I can’t say everything. After that, I tell them what I can in hopes that it is enough.” She paused to gather herself. Clearly Peggy wasn’t the only one hiding something. “Is there something you are keeping from her?’

“I’m under orders not to say.” Frankie quipped out, hoping Peggy would drop it. His harsh tone made Peggy reevaluate her manner of questioning. 

Instinctively, Peggy thought it was something bad. The look on Farnkie’s face was enough for her to suspect something bad. “She’s in danger.” Peggy finally stated quietly. “Someone is targeting Angie.” The large sigh Frankie gave was enough to confirm her suspicions.

“Aunt Maria said you were good.” Frankie finally mumbled. “Told us when she snuck up on ya, you had a gun loaded, cocked and pointed at her head in a matter of seconds.” 

Peggy flushed and quickly averted her gaze. She hoped the woman wouldn’t bring that up. “Once a soldier, always a soldier I presume.” She had weapons scattered everywhere around her house.

The two laughed at the statement and continued on silently. Peggy now knew that Angie was a target for someone, though she didn’t know who and Frankie knew that he and his family could at least trust Peggy Carter to keep her protected. 

.  
.  
.

Church was definitely an experience that Peggy never wanted to deal with ever again. It was the strangest thing Peggy had ever witnessed, and she saw a beanpole of a man become a muscular super soldier in the matter of minutes. Catholic Mass was very strange for the Protestant woman, but Angie and Maria Martinelli seemed pleased that she attended. Later Maria told her that she would never have to attend another ceremony if it made her too uncomfortable. Peggy had never been more relieved.

After Mass, the Martinelli family gathered with the Mangano family and the Gambino family for a massive Sunday lunch. The group all packed into the Mangano’s small dining room where they said grace before racing off to the kitchens to serve themselves.

The women filled their plates first. Though the men would steal food from their wives and sister’s plates before they even sat down. No one touched Peggy’s large plate of food (which was filled with Angie’s favorite foods), but Angie’s cousins and brothers surrounded her trying pick food off her plate. She fought them valiantly, but lost most of her meal. What the boys thought was a victory, soon turned out to be an embarrassing defeat when Angie and Peggy traded plates.

“Wait wait wait, you’re telling me that you fixed Angie’s lunch and Angie fixed your lunch?” Angie’s oldest brother Dino asked. He was confused when he saw the two women switch plates once they sat down.

“It ain’t much of a lunch now ‘cause of you vultures!” Angie hollered once she had swallowed a bite of food.

“Precisely.” Peggy answered the man as she started on her meager salad.

“How do you feel now you wankers!” Angie half shouted into the kitchen, “You all stole our guest lunch! She’s never had some of this food and you took it right off her plate! For shame boys! For shame! I thought the Navy would’ve taught you manners!”

Peggy laughed at that. “Believe me, the military is the last place where manners are used.” The Englishwoman stated. “I had to deal with so many men being morons it was unbelieveable.”

The fact that Peggy was in the service sparked the interest of many in the house and soon she was regaling them all with stories about her battles. At first no one believed that Peggy could even go into battle. A woman’s place was not on the front lines.

“I’m just saying, no woman could beat up a man.” Angie’s youngest brother Gino. He was sixteen and apparently had a clear opinion on women and their place in the world. 

This opinion was backed up by the next older brother who was eighteen. His name was Marco. Angie had told Peggy that toward the end of the war, Marco lied about his age and enlisted in the Navy like the three older brothers. Apparently he succeeded and went off to Japan where the second oldest son, Enzo, had served. Of the four boys, Enzo was the only one who didn’t make it home.

“You may want to rethink that statement, kiddos.” Angie said quickly. She had a smirk on her face as she noticed Peggy tense up slightly.

“I think our guest here could probably beat the both of you up!” Angie’s twin brother Angelo laughed out, completing Angie’s statement. The two high fived and grinned at each other.

“There will be no fighting at the table!” Maria Martinelli yelled once she came out with her own plate of food. She passed by Peggy’s now empty plate and quickly turned to glare at her sons. “You boys go make our guest a real plate of lunch before I beat you myself! How dare you take her food!”

“But Ma!” Dino called out, “we thought it was Angie’s plate!”

“You don’t do that to your sister either Aldobrandino!” The woman barked out. “Now go make her a new plate of food you ungrateful brats! All of you!”

Upon hearing his full name, Dino retreated to the kitchen. Gino and Marco followed quickly, not willing to test their mother’s temper. Once they left, Angie smirked and went back to her food. Her mother slapped her hands as soon as the touched the fork.

“Don’t eat before everyone sits down Angela!” Her mother hissed out, “were you raised in a barn?”

“No just raised with neanderthals.” Angie deadpanned. She grinned when she heard Peggy snicker at her statement. Clearly the woman knew her pain.

“Tell me about it,” A small voice called from across the table. Peggy looked over at the girl and cocked her head to the side.

“Oh Peg, this is Cristiana. Everyone calls her Cristie. She’s eleven.”

“I’m almost twelve!” Cristie yelled, “That’s practically a lady!”

“Or so she thinks,” Two people said on either side of Peggy. The first voice was undoubtedly Angie, but the second Peggy couldn’t place. She turned around to see Angelo holding two plates piled with food. He placed on of the plates down by Peggy before taking a seat on the other side of her.

“You two are mean!” Little Cristie whined out. The twins just laughed.

For the most part, lunch was enjoyable. The Italian families did their best to make Peggy and Angie eat three courses. They thought Angie was too thin and Peggy was the guest, so naturally she had to eat a lot. According to Angie, Peggy was thin too - but not as much as Angie. While the events over the past few months left Peggy neglecting her general health, she wasn’t that thin.

It was after lunch where everything became awkward.

“Now, we need to talk business…” Frankie’s dad said. He sat at the head of the table next to his wife and Frankie.

“Oh would you look at the time, Peg and I have to go!” Angie said quickly, standing up and grabbing hold of Peggy’s arm. “Right now.”

“Oh no you don’t Angela. I hardly see you anymore! You’re staying. Besides, some of the talk concerns you.” Maria Martinelli growled out, pulling Angie right back in her seat. “Christie, you and the kids go play, it’s time for the adults to talk.”

A small horde of children, from the ages of five to thirteen raced out of the dining room and out to the front yard of the small estate to play. All that was left were the adults from the three families. The five Manganos, the six Gambinos, seven Martinelli’s and lastly, Peggy Carter.

“Why am I still here.” Angie finally asked, “I haven’t been involved in family business since before the war and I told you after my last job that I was done!” She crossed her arms over her chest angrily. “And where is Albert? If we’re doing business, he would be here.”

“He’s down at the shipyard with his boys, Angie. But that’s not what we need to talk about. We’re talking about you.”

“I did nothing!” Angie cried out. “I don’t want to get involved anymore! I left! I’m going to go live my life! I wasn’t nothing to do with the Mangano Mafia anymore!”

The room went dead silent. All eyes focused on Peggy. The English woman’s eyes widened and she looked instantly at Angie. Her girlfriend’s face was scrunched up as if she made a horrible mistake. Suddenly Peggy realized why she didn’t want Peggy to come to meet the family. With this knowledge, it put her between a rock and a hard place. 

“Like it or not, Angie, when you became friends with an agent for the feds, you got involved again.” Frankie told her.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Peggy hissed out. Her hands were gripping her clutch under the table. Already one hand had slid in to grip the gun hidden inside.

“We have a man on the inside, Chief Carter.” Vincent Mangano told her. His hands rested on the table casually, as if he was still trying to be friendly with her. “We keep tabs on all of our family’s friends and acquaintances. It took us a while to find you. You’re excellent at hiding who you are but Dino knows your good friend Agent Thompson. Old Navy buddies and all.”

At the mention of Thompson, Peggy’s face contorted into one of rage. “He sold me out. That bloody moron!”

“More like he got drunk and confessed his massive crush on you and told me everything I wanted to know.” Dino commented casually. He was promptly hit by Angie’s pocketbook.

“So what do you want from me?” Peggy asked in the calmest voice she could use.

“Simple.” The Mobster said. “You’re death.”

Adrenaline coursed through Peggy’s veins at that. Without thinking, she used all of her strength to lift and throw the dining room table on its side. Screams came from the women, who jumped out of their chairs. The men raced forward and tried to land a hit on Peggy. Plates shattered as they hit the floor and Peggy was in her element.

Angie’s brothers all attacked her first. Gino was the first to go down, with a swift punch to the head, knocking him out. Marco tried to attack her from behind, but she caught the attack and then used her momentum to throw him over her shoulder and into Dino and Angelo. Her move sent the three men to the ground in a tangled heap of limbs, precisely what she wanted. 

The three Gambino boys attacked next but they were too wet behind the ears and were knocked out in seconds. The fight had broken out too quickly for them to mentally prepare themselves. By the time Peggy had finished with the Martinelli boys, the three boys had just realized what was going on. The eldest was punched in the nose and then kicked in the stomach while the other two had run into each other and knocked themselves out.

To take care of Romelo and Larenzo, Peggy smashed plates on top of their heads and then shoved them into Dino and Angelo who were trying to get up. Now she had five men in a pile trying to get up. Frankie knocked Peggy into a wall, which caught her off guard. But before he could punch her in the face, Peggy ducked and his fist hit the wall. He actually put a hole in the wall. The woman rolled out of the way and retreated a few steps.

When Frankie pulled his fist from the wall, Peggy had her arm around Vincent Mangano’s throat with her gun pressed firmly to his temple. Everyone stopped dead and silence filled the air. Then, out of nowhere, slow claps sounded. They came from Vincent himself. Soon the whole family joined in (with the exception of Angie, who was confused).

“Well done Chief Carter. You have exceeded all of our expectations.”

Peggy looked up at the man, confused. “Is this a test?” She found herself asking.

“One that you passed with flying colors.”

Peggy removed the gun from the mobster’s temple and placed it back in her clutch. “I think you all have some explaining to do.” Peggy growled out.

.  
.  
.

It turns out that the eldest son of the Luciano Mafia family had a bone to pick with Angie. As kids she refused to date him or go anywhere near him because he was “The scum of the earth.” He had proposed to Angie three separate times. The last time was after the war, on the day Angie made only fifty cents in tips. She apparently exploded and told him she would never marry him even if he was the last man on earth - along with a string of insults that wounded his pride so much that he wanted her brought to him alive so he could kill her.

“Men and their bloody pride.” Peggy mumbled from her spot.

“Tell me about it.” Angie replied. The two high fived before crossing their arms.

“So what my brother is trying to say is that our darling little Angie is in need of a bodyguard.” Maria Martinelli said, summing up Vincent’s words for the two women.

“Well as chief, I can’t be with her all the time. But I can assure you, Angie is in one of the safest places. Our mansion has one of the best security systems. I already have agents guarding her daily as well.” Peggy explained calmly. 

“You do?” Angie asked in shock “Who’s been tailin’ me? How did I not notice? And why?”

“With Dottie still on the run, I am not taking chances.” Peggy answered quickly. “She’ll come after you first to get to me.”

“Good point English.”

Now it was Peggy’s turn to explain their situation to the family.

Three hours later the people worked out a schedule where not only would Angie be guarded by members of her own family, but so would Peggy. Keeping the Chief of a secret organization safe was top priority. Having allies in high places was important to the Mafia. As much as Peggy hated working with members of the Mafia, at least the Mangano family was the most honorable out of all the crime families.

Later that night, Peggy and Angie took the train home. The two opted out of the large family dinner. Instead they decided that they needed their own small dinner before work started again on Monday. They were followed by the members of Angie's family to their house. The men did better than most of Peggy’s agents at being inconspicuous, that was for sure. Perhaps she would offer them places in her agency.

“So…” Peggy started as they walked down the path to their home.

“Sorry about that Peg. I didn’t want you to get involved.” Angie said sadly. “I never wanted any of this. I promise I haven’t done a job for them since I was a kid!”

“Angie-”

“I didn’t want this to happen cause I don’t wanna come between you and your job and whatnot-”

“Angie-”

“I swear I was tellin’ the truth about wantin’ to be on broadway and please don’t hate me! I understand if you want to kick me about and-”

“Angie!”

The woman stopped and looked up to Peggy with tears in her eyes. Peggy smiled at her sweetly before taking Angie’s soft hands in her own calloused ones. The woman pressed her forehead against her lover’s and the two stood there on the sidewalk. 

“Angie. It’s alright.” Peggy told her gently. “We all have skeletons in our closets.” The woman told her, doing her best to reassure Angie. “I promise I don’t hate you, and I definitely don’t want to kick you out.” A tear slowly slipped down Angie’s cheek, but Peggy gently wiped it away. “You are staying right where you are. With me.”

Angie’s lips cracked into a small smile. “Well If you insist, English.” The woman said, now a bit more cheerful.

“I do.” Peggy declared as if she was saying her wedding vows.

“Well who am I to argue with you, Chief?” Angie said quietly with a laugh. Her eyes slowly drifted down to focus on Peggy’s red painted lips. She hadn’t kissed them since this morning and damn did Angie really want to kiss the agent. Unfortunately members of the Mafia were watching them to protect them.

Suddenly her eyes widened when she got an idea. Without hesitating, Angie plucked the red fedora off Peggy’s face and held it up next to their faces. Peggy cockd her head in confusion, but her questions were soon answered when Angie placed a firm kiss to her lips.

“Shall we head home, darling?” Peggy asked once they broke away.

“Take me home, Peg!” Angie replied happily. She placed Peggy’s fedora on her head and offered the woman a wink. “I’m starvin’ and I have some of that leftover lasagna that I can warm up for us.”

Peggy linked arms with the smaller woman and chuckled. “You warm up dinner and I’ll pick the wine.”

“Sounds like the perfect night in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be updated with little slice of life things like going out to dinner, dancing, shopping trips etc. No plot, just adorbs. I'm always looking for little prompts so feel free to send me some if you want more slice of life things.


End file.
